liquid Iron
by Th3C0ne
Summary: A young abandoned boy who lost his only parent is now alone on the streets fending for himself until he meets a girl who seems to be under the weather, literally. He finds her crying under a tree alone and with nowhere else to go to get out of the rain, he joins her.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey!" shouted a man. "What the hell do you think you're doing to my chair?"

Kneeled on the ground was a black haired boy who was biting off a piece metal from the chair's leg. He was inside a restaurant wearing nothing but rags, the manager noticed him when he started to notice many of the chairs limping from the uneven legs.

"Get out of here!" He yelled swinging his fist in the air.

The boy wasn't fazed by the older man's antics, with his dark red eyes he glared at the restaurant manager. Other employees arrived carrying brooms and mops and forced the boy out of the restaurant.

Jumping to his feet, the young boy ran out of the door and into the pouring rain. He ran down the sidewalk running past people as he quickly made his escape.

Later, he found himself in a dark alleyway rain still pouring down on him. It rains almost every day which everyone in town to carry an umbrella almost everywhere. Unfortunately for him he didn't have one so he tend to be exposed in the rain. He thought back on how before when he lived in the forest with his ass of a dad. He usually had all the iron he could eat, and his dad would teach him some cool stuff. He could say he was happy, but then his no good metal ass dad had to just up and leave not even saying bye.

"Tch, I don't need him," the boy said. "I ain't no kid, I can live on my- _achoo!_ " He needed to get out of the rain.

Across the street was a park with a single tree, and with his better judgement it was probably a lot drier under the tree then it was here.

Getting up from his spot on the wet ground, he made his way towards the tree. He was thankful that it was a lot drier then he thought. With the tree being so trick with leaves it stopped almost any rain from coming through.

He sat down leaning his back on the trunk of the tree. Is wasn't a comfy bed, but it was a lot better than sleeping wet. Closing his eyes, he dozed off into sleep.

The sound of sniffling woke him up. He drowsily opened his eyes and saw a blue hair girl crying and making her way towards him. She obviously didn't noticed him as she too was under the tree holding a pink umbrella with large red hearts circling around the edges.

When she finally notices him, she is startled by his appearance.

He looks back at her with a blank stare.

"What you want?" the boy ask sitting himself up.

"Ju-Juvia usually comes here when she's sad." She said clearly nervous.

Standing up, the boy looked down at Juvia who was small in comparison. Leaning his face towards her and looked her straight in the eyes.

"You talk funny." He said.

"Eh? Juvia always talk like this."

"Whatever," he leaned back down onto the tree with his hands resting behind his head. "I got here first so find yourself a new spot."

"But this is the only tree in the park," she said. "And Juvia been here longer than you."

"Don't care," he said closing his eyes again. "Beat it or I'll kick your ass."

Juvia didn't care for his little threat since she was bullied almost every day so what's on more going to do. She stood her ground and stared down at the boy.

Poking one eye open, he looked up to see Juvia with her cheeks puffed and her teary eyes glaring back at him. He tried to ignore it for a few minutes and as he did it seems as if the rain was pouring down even harder. Seeing that she wasn't going to be leaving the boy gave in.

"Ugh, fine you can sit," he finally said. "Just make sure you don't come near me."

To her delight, Juvia sat on the ground next to her mysterious guest.

The two sat quietly under the tree both of them not saying a single word. The rain seemed to calm down a bit, and the feeling of sleep started to come back to him.

"What's your name?" Juvia asked.

The boy let out an annoyed grumble as he turned his said towards her.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked.

"Juvia will tell you if you tell me yours."

He gave her a questionable look, but shrugged his shoulders ignoring the fact that she says her name in almost every sentence.

"Gajeel, Gajeel Redfox."

"Thank you, Gajeel." She said.

"For what?"

"For being so nice to Juvia," she said. "This is the kindest thing anyone has ever done."

Gajeel looked down at Juvia. All he did was let her sit down next to him.

"Uh sure," he said. "Whatever."

She scooted closer to him causing him to flinch at her sudden closeness. This sort of thing wasn't very common for him as people tend to shoo him away or kick him out of places. He ignored her little advance and leaned his head back onto the tree and slowly dozed off. At least with her so close it felt a little warmer.

Gajeel woke later that evening, he let out a loud yawn and stretched his arms. He must've slept under the tree all afternoon. Even with the dark gloomy rain clouds above, he could tell that it was night judging from the darker shade the clouds took.

He tried to get up from his spot on the ground, but was stopped by some extra weight on his left side. Looking down he saw Juvia's sleeping form resting on his right arm, her umbrella fallen on the ground next to her.

"Oi" he tried to nudge her awake. "Oi, get off me will ya?" He thought about shoving her off, but thought against it when she started to snuggle against him. He let out a sigh as he looked away from the slumbering girl and watch the rain fall.

Speaking of rain, he realized that the rain was a lot calmer than usual instead of its normal down pour, it turned into a light sprinkle. He was a little surprised by this.

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked back at Juvia. It was getting late and he stomach was telling him that he missed dinner not even sure that he was going to get any dinner tonight.

"Oi, Juvia get up." He said shaking her awake.

"Huh?" she said rubbing some of the sleep from her eyes. Looking up, she saw that it was already night. "Oh no, Juvia needs to get home, Granny is probably worried sick." Sh got up from her spot on the ground clearly unaware that she was sleeping on Gajeel the entire time. Picking up her umbrella she started to make her way home. She stopped when she notice Gajeel not leaving his spot from under the tree.

"Gajeel aren't you going to go home?" she asked.

He shook his head and turned his head towards a nearby alleyway, Juvia followed his gaze.

"Do you not have a home?"

Gajeel didn't answer her not wanting to tell her about his predicament at the moment. To his surprise, Juvia offered him a hand, he looked up to see her smiling face.

"Would you like to come home with me?" she asked. "Granny wouldn't mind."

Gajeel looked up at her, this was really the first time someone has ever offered to help him. Ever since his dad left him, he was on his own fending for himself with no one to help him. Now here is someone who is offering you a place to sleep all because he was nice enough to let her sit next to him. Not wanting to show himself desperate, he casually got himself off the ground and walked past her.

"Your Granny better be a good cook."

She followed closely behind him using her umbrella to block off the rain.

"Mmhmm, she makes the greatest pies in all of Fiore."

 **Welp here's the first chapter hope you all like it. This is my first fic so yea.**


	2. Chapter 2

Gajeel stuffed his face with food as he started to devour the meal that was given to him. Juvia watch as she sat across from him watching him with a little disgust.

"Does Gajeel-kun have to eat like a pig?" she asked.

He ignored her complaint, this was probably the first time in what seemed like forever that he has had an actual dinner. Metal or not whatever he was eating was pretty good.

"Juvia, don't be rude to your friend," her grandmother walked in with another bowl of soup. "He just like the soup I made."

Gajeel gave her a toothy grin.

"Gi hi, yeah Juvia, I'm just enjoying the meal."

Juvia puffed up her cheeks at his remark.

"So, Gajeel is it?" her granny asked.

"Yeah." He said.

She was a little surprised by his attire it's not every day that your granddaughter brings home someone off the streets.

"Do you know where your parents are?"

Gajeel froze, swallowing whatever was in his mouth and glared at the old lady. Seeing that she hit a sensitive topic she decided to change the topic.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself Gajeel, it's not every day Juvia brings home a friend?"

Gajeel shrugged his shoulder as he went back to eating and Juvia complaining about his unmannered eating habits.

Juvia's granny smiled, watching her grandmother finally interacting with someone else.

After dinner, Juvia brought Gajeel into her room. And to be subtle, the room was interesting, the whole room was covered in teru teru bozu dolls.

"What the hell is up with these crappy dolls?" he asked kicking a few to the side. "Aren't these supposed to make the weather better or something?"

Juvia picked up one of the dolls and held it close to her.

"Juvia thought that if she made enough of these it would stop the rain." Her voice fell.

"Why do you care?" he noticed her solemn expression as tears began to form in her eyes. "Oi, what's wrong."

"Juvia wants the rain to go away, but no matter what she does it just gets worse." As she said this the rain outside started to get worse. "Everybody hates the rain and Juvia thought that maybe if she made enough that it'll finally help her stop."

"You make it sound like all this rain is your fault?" Gajeel noticed that that floor was covered in water. "What the hell?" The water level started to rise, looking up he saw that a torrent of water was rushing out of Juvia's eyes. Panicking, he ran up to her window opening it and tried his best to dump out the water that was slowly rising.

"Juvia is sorry, Juvia tried to stop it but it just won't stop." She cried.

"Oi, you're making it sound like you're the one making it rain." Gajeel joke still trying his best to dump water out of the window. The rain outside started to get worse while the room began to flood even faster. He finally ran over to Juvia grabbing a hold her shoulder. "Stop crying will ya?" He started to shake in an attempt to calm her down.

Eventually she stopped crying and slowly the water started to empty out of the room.

Gajeel let out a breath as he sat down on the ground.

"Jeez, if you cried any more I'd be downing about now." He joked. Looking up he saw that Juvia was on the verge of crying again. "Oi, will you stop crying already, jeez, it was a joke. If you keep on crying I'm gunna be nothing but rust."

"Rust?" Juvia asked as she tried to hold back her tears.

Gajeel gave her a toothy grin. Raising his arm, Gajeel showed off his magic that was thought to him by his father. His arm was soon iron, he wasn't strong enough to change his whole body, but it still caught Juvia's attention.

Juvia watched in aw as he showed off his magic to her. Wiping away any tears, she sat in front of Gajeel examining his arm.

"Gajeel can change his body too?"

He gave her a curious look.

"Are you telling me you can change like me?"

Nodding her head, Juvia closed her eyes to concentrate and slowly her body started to become translucent and in a matter of seconds became water.

Gajeel watched her with wide eyes, but then only smile back at her.

"Gihi, looks like you got a few tricks too," he undid his iron skin and reverted back to his original skin tone. "You a mage too huh?"

Juvia nodded her head.

"Juvia's mother was a water mage and Granny is a water mage too," her expression fell once again. "But Juvia is different."

"What you mean different?" he asked.

Juvia pointed at the rain outside.

"Ever since Juvia was born it would rain, Granny said it wasn't so bad when Juvia was a baby, but not it rains non-stop."

Gajeel scratched his head completely confused.

"So what you're telling me is that it's been raining because of you?"

Juvia slowly nodded her head.

"It's depressing isn't it, everybody says it is," she said her voice growing low. "Everybody blames Juvia because it's her rain that makes things depressing." She picked up another teru teru bozu doll. "So Juvia make teru terus so that it can stop raining."

Getting up from his seat, Gajeel step in front of Juvia and examine her. Her blue hair was bright followed by her pink shirt and white skirt. From Gajeel could see she didn't the least bit depressing especially earlier today when she was asleep, to him she looked like an ordinary girl.

"Tch, you're such a cry baby."

"Eh?" clearly offended by his words she was about to say something, but was stopped when he place his hand on top of her head.

"I don't see what you're crying about? You don't look depressing at all," he said staring out at the rain with a stoic face. "Just because you make it rain doesn't mean you're a depressing person."

Juvia looks up with a shocked face this was probably the first time other than her grandmother to say something like that. Tears began to form from her eyes as she looked at Gajeel.

Noticing that she was about to cry again, Gajeel started to panic.

"Oi, what's wrong now?" Without saying a word Juvia began to cry again a torrent of water pouring from her eyes. Gajeel let out a shout and began to dump water out the window again. "Calm down will you!"


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Gajeel and Juvia sat in the dining room as Juvia's grandmother prepared some breakfast.

Tired and hungry, Gajeel started to chew on the silverware on the table.

Juvia took notice of this.

"Gajeel-kun what are you doing?" she asks almost shocked.

"I'm starving." He said plainly.

"Eh?" she points to the fork in his hand to which the tip was bit right off. "You're eating the fork!"

Not understanding why she's making such a big out it he placed the chewed fork back onto the table.

"It's not like this is my first time doing it," he says.

"But why are you eating Granny's forks?"

Just then her grandmother brought two plates of pancakes and place them in front of the two with Gajeel's plate having another fork.

"Oh don't worry, I have plenty of more forks," getting herself a cup of tea, she sat next to Juvia. "So do you two have any plans for today?"

Juvia looked up at Gajeel who was too busy eating to notice.

"There's an indoor circus going on today," her grandmother said. "Why don't you two go there?"

Juvia looked excited as she started to jump in her seat. Gajeel on the other hand didn't really pay attention as he was too busy eating.

"Granny that sounds like a good idea," Juvia said. "Juvia and Gajeel-kun can have fun at the circus." She turns to Gajeel who just finished every scrap on his plate. "Doesn't that sound fun Gajeel-kun?"

"Meh, yeah sure," he said not really paying attention to what she asked him.

Later that day Gajeel had an annoyed face as he and Juvia walked through the indoor circus. Juvia's grandmother gave them enough jewels for them to be able to buy food and try out some of the games. Gajeel was eating a corndog as he followed Juvia through the different stands.

"This is so stupid," Gajeel said tossing the corndog stick to the side. He palced hands behind his head. "There's nothing fun to do."

Juvia barely paid any attention to his complaining as she stared at all the stands. The games all look so fun and the prizes were as big as she was. There was one particular prize that got her attention, it was a giant brown bear. It was prize for a high striker game with the tower almost reach halfway to the ceiling.

"Oh Gajeel-kun, Juvia wants to do that one!" She said as she ran over to the tower. Gajeel rolled his eyes and followed along.

A man with a straw hat sat on a stool next to high striker. He stared at Juvia and Gajeel a cocky grin forming on his face.

"Why hello there," he greeted. "You folks want to try out your strength and see if you can win a prize?"

Juvia nodded her head.

"What must Juvia do for the teddy bear?"

The man rubbed his chin as he stared at the bear.

"Well little lady all you need to do is hit that bell and the teddy bear is yours."

Juvia's eyes lit as she paid the man and picked up the hammer. Watching in front of the high striker game she lifted the hammer over her head. Slamming the hammer down onto the base of the tower, Juvia watched as the puck shot itself up. It barely made it half way before the puck fell back down.

"Aw tough luck little girl," the man said through fake sympathy. "Why have another go? I'm sure you'll get it this time."

With a determined look, Juvia paid the man once more and picked up the hammer.

This time, Gajeel watched as well staring at the puck flying up and hitting the bell but instead of a _ding_ there was just a small _thunk_.

A large smile grew on Juvia's face as she watched the puck fall back down.

"Juvia hit it! Juvia hit it!" She turned to the man and pointed at the large stuff bear behind him.

The man gave her a disappointed smile.

"Sorry, but I didn't hear a ding." He said.

Juvia stared at the man confused her expression falling.

"But you said that if Juvia hits the bell she wins the big bear?"

The man let out a breath.

"Did you hear a ding?" he asks. And Juvia nodded her head no. "Then that means you don't win the bear." He sounded as if he was mocking her.

Gajeel noticing from background saw that Juvia clearly hit the bell. He looked up to examine it and saw that it was brown and rusty. He glared at the man and stared at a defeated Juvia. Cracking his neck and knuckles he walks past Juvia and stares directly at the man. Knowing what his game was, Gajeel decided that he would teach him a lesson. He gave the man the right amount of jewels and stepped in front of the tower. He was handed the hammer, but Gajeel placed it back on the ground.

Juvia watch him from behind curious if he were to be able to win the game.

Placing his left hand over his right he flex his right arm a bit and within a matter of seconds it started to form itself into an iron hammer. Both the man and Juvia watch as the young boy raised his arm and slammed down.

It didn't even take a second, the puck was sent flying shooting itselfs into the bell causing it to _ding_ and break off into the air.

A large smile grew on Juvia's face and the man's jaw literally fell.

Gajeel turned around and both of them a toothy grin, he walks past the man and pulls the large teddy bear off the shelf ignoring how the man fell to his knees still completely baffled by what he just saw. Walking next to Juvia, Gajeel shoved the large stuffed animal in her face.

Juvia looked up at the taller boy with a surprised look.

"Eh, Gajeel-kun this is your prize," she says. "You should keep it."

Placing his hand behind his head Gajeel walked off with Juvia following close behind.

"Tch, like I care about some dumb stuffed animal," he said. "I just wanted to show that guy how strong I was. The dumb thing wasn't even that hard to win."

Juvia stopped to a halt causing Gajeel to turn around to face her.

"Oi, what's wrong now?" he watched as Juvia buried her face into the bear. He started to hear the one thing that he was starting to hate, sniffling. "Hey hey hey, why are you crying now?"

"Thank you," she said her voice muffled by fur and a hiccup. "Gajeel-kun is so nice to Juvia."

A small blush formed on Gajeel's cheeks, he turned his head away so he didn't face her.

"Wha-whatever," he started to walk off. "Hurry up will ya the circus show is about to start and I want to get good seats."

Finally pulling her head out of the bear, a large smile grew on Juvia's face. She ran after Gajeel until she was to his side. As they walked she looked up at him with a large smile which to Gajeel's discomfort sort've creeped him out.

"Will you stop with the stupid face your making?" he said. "It's starting to creep me out."

She what she was asked, but was now having a giggling fit as she walked with Gajeel into the circus tent in the middle.


	4. Chapter 4

"And the way the man jumped through a hoop of fire, Juvia has never seen such a thing."

Juvia went on and on about how the circus performers were amazing and beautiful. She held on to her large bear close to her so it was safe and dry from the rain.

Gajeel on the other hand wasn't really paying any attention to what she was saying. He held a dark blue umbrella courtesy of Juvia's grandma. It was still raining, but it seems to be only drizzling. He looked down at Juvia who was still going on about what she saw during the performance.

"Gajeel-kun are you hungry?" she asked.

Shrugging his shoulders, Gajeel just kept on walking with Juvia following.

"They're still some of granny's left," she said looking into the pouch. "Oh, Juvia knows a great place to get cake." Grabbing a hold of his hand, Juvia pulled Gajeel down the sidewalk.

"Oi! Would you let go I don't need to be dragged around."

It didn't take long for Juvia to find what she was looking for. It was a small café with a variety of baked goods displaying behind the glass windows.

As soon as they entered, Gajeel's sensitive nose was hit by a wave of chocolate and sugar.

Finally letting go of Gajeel's arm, Juvia ran up to the counter and looked at the large assortments of cake.

"This is Juvia's favorite place to eat," she said sound overly excited. "Juvia's loves the ice cream cakes."

Walking up next to his water companion he stared at the baked goods. Honestly, he preferred a nice piece of iron instead of all these sweets.

Since Gajeel didn't really give an answer she decided to order for the both of them.

As they waited for their order, the two sat a nearby table placing their umbrellas on the legs of their chairs.

Juvia held onto her bear resting her head on top of its head.

Gajeel sat back in his chair resting an arm behind him.

"What was Gajeel-kun's favorite part about the circus?" she asked.

He gave her a blank look, he was mostly asleep throughout the whole performance.

"Aw, Gajeel-kun is so boring." Juvia teased.

"Boring? I'm not boring." He defended.

Juvia nodded her head, she hid behind the bear and started to talk in a thick accent.

"Gajeel-kun is so boring." She said behind the bear pointing a paw at him.

Gajeel turned his head, ignoring her teasing.

Juvia let out a small giggle as she watch Gajeel pout.

After a few minutes, their orders finally came out. Juvia decided to get Gajeel the same thing she always get a chocolate ice cream cake. Juvia happily started to eat her portion while Gajeel looked down at the dessert.

He picked up his spoon and scooped up a small amount and took a bite. There was a surprising crunch in it and it tasted pretty good. He dipped his spoon for another scoop and bring it to his mouth, but only to see that the tip of the spoon was bitten right off.

"Gajeel-kun." Juvia said. "You can't just eat other people's silverware."

"It was an accident." He said trying to defend himself.

"Well you shouldn't-"

"Juvia?" said voice from behind Gajeel.

Juvia froze up, curious, Gajeel turned around to see three kids standing at the entrance of the café. The only girl of the group walked over to their table.

"Juvia what are you doing here?" she asked.

Juvia started to hide her face behind her bear.

"Hey I asked you a question?"

Without looking up, Juvia answered her through muffled words.

"Hello Perry, Juvia thought that she could bring Gajeel-kun here since it taste so-" The sound of glass bowl falling onto the ground cut her off.

"What did I tell you about coming here?" Perry said with a mocking voice. "It's bad enough that your rain makes everything so depressing, why don't you just stay home with your grandma and stay there."

The other two kids agreed with Perry nodding their heads.

Juvia start to shake as the trio started to verbally assault her.

Gajeel who was watching the whole thing started to grind his teeth.

"Oi?"

Perry turned her attention to Gajeel who had a dark look in his eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked as she looked at his attire. "What are you just some homeless kid Juvia found to be her friend?" She and the others started to laugh unbeknownst to them of the sinister smile growing on Gajeel's face.

"Gihi, if you think that's funny then this will knock your socks off." He said standing up from his chair.

"What are you-" Before Perry could finish her sentence she saw that Gajeel's face and arms started to be coated in iron scales. The tips of his fingers forming into sharp daggers and his eyes losing any sign of his pupils leaving only an empty white chasm.

The trio began to shake at Gajeel's new fearsome for.

He made a fake gesture of advancing towards them, it was enough for all three of them to run out of the café.

"Tch." Gajeel watch as the door slammed shut, slowly he formed himself back into his original form. He could hear Juvia sniffling under into her bear and stared at her cake that was splattered over the ground. Sitting back down, pushed his cake towards her. "Oi, I thought I told you to stop crying?"

Juvia looked up with teary eyes and saw that Perry and her friends were gone.

"Where did ~sniff~ they go?" she asked.

"Who cares," he said. "They're gone now, hurry up and finish your cake so we can go home."

Juvia looked down surprised to see that "her" cake was still on the table. She could've sworn that Perry knocked hers onto the ground. Looking up, she saw that Gajeel was cakeless.

"Gajeel-kun what about your cake?"

"It was too sweet for me anyway." He said turning his face away. He was surprised to see a spoonful of the ice cream cake in front of his face. He looked back at juvia was leaning over the table.

"Juvia can't finish it by herself." She had a small smile on her face as she offered him the spoonful of ice cream.

"I said it's too sweet for me."

Juvia started to give him pleading look.

"Please Gajeel-kun, Juvia feels bad that Gajeel lost his cake," she said. "Please just this one bite?"

Letting out a small sigh, Gajeel leaned in and bit down onto the spoon accepting the portion that was given to him.

Juvia let out a happy smile and started to eat her cake, but was shocked to find her spoon's tip bitten right off.

"Gajeel-kun ate Juvia's spoon too!"


	5. Chapter 5

"ACHEW!"

Gajeel was in Juvia's bed his nose stuffy and his face pale. He had a wet towel on his head with his expression grumpier than usual.

Juvia rushed in with a bowl of hot soup.

"Gajeel-kun, Juvia told you that you would catch c cold if you kept on playing outside."

"I'm not playing ~achew~ I'm training." Gajeel said his voice groggy.

Juvia sat next to the bed and scooped up a spoonful of the soup and brought it to Gajeel's mouth.

"Oi, I don't need anyone feeding me." Gajeel tried to protest, but he wasn't given any choice for Juvia persisted on feeding him.

After finishing the whole bowl, Gajeel's eyes started to droop he then let out a loud yawn and started to fall back asleep. Juvia who was watching him the whole time watched as her friend fell back to sleep. She quietly left the room and made her way back into the kitchen where her grandmother was. She placed the empty bowl on the counter.

"Gajeel-kun is asleep granny."

"That's good," her granny picked up a small note and gave it Juvia. "Juvia could you be a dear and go to the store and buy some of these ingredients?"

Nodding her head, Juvia ran to the front door with her pink umbrella in hand.

On her way to the store, Juvia's attention was caught by a woman sitting in the alleyway with a large crystal ball in front of her.

"Hello, are you interested to hear your future?" she asked. "For only five jewels I can show you what your future holds."

Curiosity got the best of Juvia as she approached the fortune teller. Pulling out five jewels and giving them to the fortune teller.

Circling her hands over the surface of the crystal ball, the reader started to hum closing her eyes.

"Oh, I see…I see you having a happy life in the future with clear blue skies and cherishing friends."

Juvia's eyes started to gleam, clear blue skies and friends? She started to jitter from where she stood.

"What else do you see?" she asked a little too excitedly.

"I see a young man in your life he is to be the love of your life," Juvia started to blush. "He is a boy who always looks as if he is angry with short black hair."

Juvia started to lean forward as she stared into the crystal ball.

"Hmm it seems that all I can see," the fortune teller says. "Well unless you have more money then perhaps I could find who this lover is."

Juvia quickly look in the bag of jewels, she was disappointed to see that she had only enough to buy what her grandmother asked for. Letting out a sigh, she thanked the teller and started to make her way to the market. A large blush formed on her face as the idea of knowing about her future lover.

"Black hair and looks angry." Juvia pondered on the words. To her the only person that she could think was…Gajeel-kun? Juvia's faced started to heat up, maybe it was destiny for them to meet. She pondered on this as she made her way towards the store.

Later that day, Juvia was sitting next to Gajeel's bed as he felt. She was still left thinking on what the fortune teller said. The sound of Gajeel's grumbling caught Juvia's attention.

"Ugh, my head hurts." He tried to push himself up, but Juvia pushed him back down.

"You have to lay down," she placed her hand on his forehead. "Gajeel-kun's fever went down."

Gajeel looked up to see Juvia's expression, and it kind of creeped him out.

"Would you stop smiling like that it's creeping me out."

She had abnormally large smile on her face to which annoyed Gajeel.

"But Gajeel-kun, Juvia is just trying to take care of Gajeel-kun she needs to start now so when we get married it'll be easier."

Gajeel gave her a blank look for a minute before what she said clicked in his head.

"WHAT?" He almost jumped out of his spot on the bed. "Oi, what makes you think I want to get married?"

"But it's destiny." Juvia said lunging at him for a hug.

"Destiny? What the hell are you going on about?" He started to push her away by using his foot to shove her away.

"The fortune teller said that Juvia's lover would always look grumpy and have short black hair."

Gajeel looked at her baffled by how gullible she was.

"Wait, I don't look grumpy all the time!"

"Gajeel-kun always look grumpy." Juvia said.

"Oh yeah," Gajeel forces himself to smile sadly unknown to him was that his eyes still had their angry glare while only his lips showed any signs of change. Even then his smile looked a bit scary with his toothy grin and furrowed brows. "See I don't look that angry."

Juvia on the other hand started to slightly scooch back from him a little scared of his forced smile.

"Gajeel-kun can you stop doing that?" Juvia said. "It's creepy."

An idea popped in Gajeel's head, slowly getting himself out of bed he started to approach Juvia.

"Gihi, what's wrong? Don't like my smile?" He raised his hands in the air as if he was a monster of some kind.

"Gajeel-kun stop it!" Juvia made a mad dash towards the door with Gajeel following behind her. The two ran around the house jumping over furniture and sliding on the wooden floor.

Juvia's grandmother popped her head out of her room. She took off her reading glasses and watched the two kids running around the livingroom.

"Juvia, Gajeel what are you doing?"

The two stopped in their tracks and stared up at the older woman.

Gajeel didn't notice the small glob of snot slowly trickling out of his red stuff nose.

After receiving a scowling from Juvia's granny, the two of them were back in Juvia's room with Gajeel back in bed and Juvia setting up a makeshift bed on the floor next to him.

"Oi, Juvia?"

"Yes Gajeel-kun?" she popped her head onto the side of the bed.

"I think I'm going to grow out my hair." He said out of nowhere.

"Eh?" Juvia looked at him confused. "Why?"

"To show you that fortune crap is all fake, besides I'm kind of interested on how it'll turn out."

"But Gajeel-kun."

"But nothing, I was given my fortune one time and you know what it was completely stupid."

"What was it?" Juvia asked curious to what his destiny was.

"The lair said I would fall in love with a blue hair shrimp who's into books and all that boring stuff," he readjusted himself on the bed. "Like hell I will, who falls in love with an egghead."

Juvia nods her head not really convinced to not believe her future predictions.

"Well Gajeel-kun can think that way, but Juvia will still believe in her destiny."

"Tch, don't get your hopes up." Juvia's cheeks puff up as she glares at Gajeel. She was about to say something, but she heard a snore escape from Gajeel. Letting out a sigh, she laid down on her makeshift bed and got herself ready for sleep.

"Juvia on the other hand can't wait to see to future lover." she let out a quiet giggle as she thought about her destiny lover.

At the same time in a town called Magnolia stood a group of friends standing in front of a fortune teller.

"Eh, my fortune was lame." Groaned a pink hair boy.

"Natsu would you stop whining, I told you that those things were fakes." Ezra said pulling on his arm. "We have to be back at the guild right now master Makarov said that we didn't want us out too late."

"Hey Gray, what was your fortune?" Natsu asked his shirtless short black haired rival. With his typical grumpy expression Gray followed his two guildmates back to Fairy Tail.

"Eh something about finding some future lover or something like that."

"Oh? Did she tell you what she'll look like?"

"I think something about a blue hair girl who's super…clingy."


	6. Chapter 6

"Gajeel-kun I don't know what to get?" The young water mage looked up at all the antics on the shelf.

Gajeel on the other hand slouched on the wall behind her.

"Just hurry up and pick a gift so we could go already."

Juvia swung around and glared at Gajeel.

"It's granny's birthday tomorrow and Juvia wants to get her something special," she turned his head back towards the shelf. "Doesn't Gajeel-kun want to get her something? Granny let you stay with us for a few months now it would nice if you got her something too."

Gajeel looked away from Juvia was too busy browsing through the shelf. Honestly he was thankful for Juvia and her grandmother for taking him in and feeding him, giving him a house to sleep in, taking care of him. He let out a little sigh he should at least get her something to thank her. Leaving Juvia on one side of the store, Gajeel browsed around the various trinkets and nick-knacks.

"Tch, what's a person supposed to do with all this junk?"

"Do you need help finding something?"

Gajeel looked up to see the store clerk standing next to him.

"Are you looking for a gift of some kind or just some decorations?"

"None of your business," Gajeel said walking away from the older man. The old clerk shook his head had Gajeel rude manners. "Oi, where do you keep your cheapest stuff?"

"Over in the back, you little ingrate." The clerk whispered the last part, but Gajeel's keen hearing heard him.

"Punk ass greezer." Gajeel rummaged through the discount shelfs to find a gift for Juvia's granny. All the things he saw were junk, about to give up Gajeel caught the glimpse of a shiny object. Pushing aside more junk, Gajeel found what caught his eyes. It was a glass puppy its fur brown with shiny black dots for eyes.

"Gajeel-kun is that what you're going to get granny?"

Quickly, Gajeel hid the small nick-knack back into the pile.

"What are you talking?"

"Weren't you looking for a gift for granny too?"

A small blush started to glow on Gajeel's face forcing him to look away from Juvia. Unluckly for him, Juvia already saw the look on his face.

"Ohoho, Gajeel-kun is looking for a gift for granny." She said poking at his face.

Growing rather annoyed Gajeel grabbed the glass puppy and made his way towards the counter with Juvia following after him. Paying for their gifts, the two of them made their way back home with Gajeel holding up an umbrella for them and Juvia caring their gifts.

"Juvia can't wait to see the face on Granny's face," the young water mage said with a skip in her walk. "She's going to be so happy."

Instead of just answering her, Gajeel just smiled in all honesty he was just as excited as she was.

"Gihi, I wonder what she's going to make tonight I'm starving."

Juvia gives Gajeel a disappointed look.

"Is food the only thing Gajeel-kun cares about?"

The two bickered on until they saw the front of the house, but to both of their surprise the house was surround by a group rune knights.

The two of them rushed over to the house, but were stopped by one of the knights.

"Wow, what are kids doing here?" he shouted. "We don't need to them to see this!"

Another pair of knights came by and start to push Juvia and Gajeel away.

"Hey! Get your hands off of me!"

"Why can't we go inside?" Juvia shouted struggling in the knights hands. "Did something happen to granny?"

The look on one of the knight's face gave it all away.

Activating his iron scales, Gajeel pushed the knight off him and stormed the house. Another knight tried to stop him, but he punched him out of the way.

"Stop him!"

Another knight tried to get in front of him, but was quickly dealt with ease. Finally Gajeel ran through the door and searched the room. His eyes grew wide at the site before. In front of him laid a figure who was covered in a white cloth. He ran up to the cloth, but before he could unveil who it was his whole body came to a stop.

"Get this kid out of here!" yelled someone behind him. "We don't need them to see this."

From outside Gajeel could hear Juvia calling out to him and her granny.

"Oi! Old lady that better not be you under their!" Gajeel yelled with tears starting to slowly form in his eyes. Finally, he and Juvia were taken away from the house.

The two of them sat in mayor's office, Juvia was in tears while Gajeel had an empty expression on his face. The mayor of the town and the knight in charge were behind the desk.

"I know this might be hard to understand for the two of you, but your grandmother she…" the mayor started off.

"Who was it?" Gajeel asked not even looking up at the two adults.

"Look I know your angry but."

"Who the hell was it?"

The knight let out a sigh, but decided to give Gajeel the culprits. Knowing the name of the person, Gajeel walked out of the mayor's office with Juvia following close behind.

"Gajeel-kun where are you going?" Juvia asked a worried look growing on her face.

"I'm going to find those bastards and make them pay."

Suddenly the rain outside started to heavier, turning around Gajeel saw that Juvia was crying.

"Hey what did I say about crying?"

"Juvia…Juvia can't help it," she said through tears. "If Gajeel-kun leaves then Juvia will be all alone and and."

"Oi," Gajeel walked over to Juvia and placed a hand on her head. "I'll be back later I just need to make those bastards pay, you got family in oak town right?"

Juvia nodded her head.

"Mmm I have an uncle that lives there."

"Then I'll go find you there when this is all over ok?"

Juvia stared up at him as tears were still running down her face.

"Do you promise?"

"Yeah, I promise," he gave her a toothy grin.


	7. Chapter 7

Another rainy day in town t most it was gloomy and depressing, but there was one person in a worst state then the weather. In a cathedral in the middle of town sat a lonely womanly her attire being a blue coat a pink umbrella resting on the side of the bench where she sat. She was known as the person who brought this gloomy rain. People say that it wasn't as bad a few years ago, but it all changed when her grandmother was killed by a few bandits. She was left alone with no one to care for her, she had family in another town over, but she wouldn't leave until her friend came back.

Juvia sat alone on the bench her expression as empty as ever. Twelve years, has it really been that long? She would cry if she had any tears to shed. To make matters worse, her boyfriend dumped her today telling her that all this rain was too gloomy so he left her.

She'll be totally honest that he wasn't the best of boyfriends, but still he was her first and with this being her first broke it still hurts.

The sounds of the large doors of the cathedral caused her to turn around.

There stood a man with a large smile on his face.

"Hello my dear," he greeted. "How are you today?"

"Juvia is alright," she lied. "Is there something you need?" She watched as the man approached her his strangely disturbing smile still on his face.

"Oh, actually there is something you can help me with." He took a seat next to Juvia. "Do you know what causes this town to have so much rain?"

Juvia let out a sigh, it seems it was just another person complaining about the rain. It wasn't her fault, she wishes she could stop it, but no matter what she did it just wouldn't stop.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Juvia was surprise to say the least, she looks up to see the man looking out at the rain through one of the many windows.

"How can any of this be beautiful?"

The man turned back towards Juvia.

"Miss I know that you're the cause for all this rain," he said in a sultry tone. "Just looking at it makes me wonder how much power one might have for controlling such…gifts."

Juvia was surprised to say the least as the only other people who ever complemented her rain was her grandmother and…Gajeel.

"Why don't you join me?"

"Eh?"

"My dear I am a master of the guild Phantom Lords, and adding you in our family will surely bring greatness to the guild." The man extended his hand to Juvia.

"Juvia is sorry, but she needs to think about your offer."

The man's expression fell for a second before reverting back to his original happy self.

"Well then please, if you could think about it than that will be all." With that he started to make his way towards the exit.

Juvia watched as the only other person in a long time to show her any sort of compassion was leaving. She didn't want to be left alone again just when she finally found someone who showed her such kindness. It's been far too long since anyone has shown her any. Juvia quickly got up from her seat and just as she did the man had already opened the door of the cathedral.

"Wait!" The man turned around as Juvia quickly ran up to him.

"Ah have you decided already?"

Juvia was unresponsive at first, but quickly shook it off.

"Yes, I will join Phantom Lord."

A wide smile grew on the man's face as he opened his arms as a sign of goodwill.

"Excellent," he said. "Well then my dear here is the location of Phantom Lord's guild hall I can't wait to see you then."

"Yes, Juvia is excited to join Phantom Lord…uh Juvia apologize, but what is our name?"

"Jose Porla, but you may refer to me as Master as for being the master of Phantom Lord."

"Juvia Lockser," she said with a bow. "Juvia promises to do her best."

Jose nodded his head and started to walk out of the cathedral.

"I hope to see you soon my dear." With that the guild master walked away and out of sight.

Later that day Juvia was back at the house that was once where she, her grandmother and Gajeel use to live. With her things packed Juvia took one more glance around the house. So many memories both good and bad, it almost pained her to say goodbye to it all. She left a note on the counter in the now empty kitchen still hoping that Gajeel would come back one day. Picking up her bag, Juvia made her way to the door. Grabbing her pink umbrella and opening it, she walked outside and began to journey towards Oakstown where the guild Phantom Lord resides.

It only took a few days of traveling for Juvia to finally reach Oaktown. Some of the towns folk were surprised to see rain when it was just sunny a few minutes ago. Many of them have retreated back inside their homes. Luckily Juvia stopped a man before he went back inside his home to ask for directions to the guild hall of Phantom Lord. Juvia was surprised that the guild hall wasn't in town, but it was close enough for the towns folk to reach it.

A large castle building stood before her, she was speechless to say the least. She had never seen anything as big as it, taking a deep breath she made her way to the entrance.

Upon entering she was greeted by multiple patrons staring her down. Some of them looked malicious and some looked at her with sneer look.

Doing her best to ignore their gaze, Juvia makes her way towards the bar. It was run by a very muscular man with his left eye being blank.

"Um excuse me?" Juvia asked.

The bar tender gave her a stoic look as he was cleaning a glass.

"Can you tell me where the guild master is?"

He nodded his head towards the hall to his left.

Juvia gave him her thanks and walked towards the direction to where he pointed. Before she even took a few steps she was stopped by a few guilds members who been eyeing her down since she arrived.

"Well missy, what are you doing in a place like this?" one of them asked.

"Juvia is sorry, but she need to go." She said clearly uncomfortable. A second blocked her path as she tried to make her retreat.

"Now now no need to rush things here, we're just asking you a question." A crude smile grew on his face. "Why not we have a drink or two and then maybe…"

He was cut off by the sound of the guild doors slamming opening.

His footsteps were loud and heavy; his jet black hair fell down all the way down to legs. Just as everyone was staring at the man, he was eyeing them all back. The symbol of Phantom Lord bore on his right shoulder, his red eyes scanned the room until they found what he was looking for. He then started to march towards Juvia.

Initially she was afraid by his sudden approach, but then something in her told he that this man was very familiar.

Without a word, the tall intimidating man grabbed her by the arm and started to pull her away from his guild mates.

"Oi, we found her first!" one of them yelled. "Just because your some hot shot S-class doesn't mean you can just take whoever you wa-"again he was cut short as he was sent flying by an iron rod that extended from the man's arm. This shut the others up causing them to retreat back to their seats.

After a while when they a were a decent distance away from everyone, Juvia was thrown onto the ground by the man.

Falling on the floor, Juvia glared back at the man who towered over her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he growled. His eyes were shadowed by his hair as he looked down at Juvia.

"Juvia is here because Master Jose asked her to join Phantom Lord." Juvia responded as she picked herself up.

"Go home," he quietly said. "You were supposed to stay home."

Juvia was confused at what he said her eyes started to scan the man before her and again she was getting some sort of familiar vibe from him.

"Ah, Gajeel it seems you have meet our newest guild mate."

Gajeel's face turned towards Jose who was walking towards them from down the hall.

Juvia's eye grew as she looked up at Gajeel. All sorts of emotions started to swell in her.

"Gajeel-kun?"


End file.
